Déroutage
by nesache
Summary: Reponse à un défi : Percy Weasley rentre chez lui pour les vacances malheureusement tout ne se passera pas comme prévu. Il va être surpris de ne pas atterrir chez lui mais plutôt auprès de Sirius Black qui lui le prends pour Harry. Surtout que pendant ces vacances il vivra la plus grande honte de sa vie. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à lui ?


Réponse au défi : Percy Weasley rentre chez lui pour les vacances malheureusement tout ne se passera pas comme prévu. Il va être surpris de ne pas atterrir chez lui mais plutôt auprès de Sirius Black qui lui le prends pour Harry. Surtout que pendant ces vacances il vivra la plus grande honte de sa vie. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à lui ?

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il me semble difficile de respecter le canon avec un résumé pareil. Ma fic seront donc un UA (AU pour les speakenglish). Ce qui est chouette en fait parce que les UA c'est trop bien. C'est donc un « tout le monde vit sauf les méchants » et la guerre est finie. Percy a 25 ans et Harry en a 20.

knockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknock

knockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknock

Percy rangea minutieusement sa paire de pyjama et referma sa valise satisfait. Après la guerre, ses relations avec sa famille s'étaient grandement améliorées mais toutes tension ne s'était pas envolée. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis des années, sa mère lui avait demandé de passer ses vacances à la maison entouré d'une partie des ses frères, et ceux-ci avait eu l'air d'en être contents. Et cela constituait un grand changement dans sa vie.

Parce que ses frères, même enfants, n'avaient jamais été ravis de le voir.

Il sortit de son appartement, plaça les habituels sorts anti-intrusion et disparu.

Il ferme toujours les yeux quand il transplane, cherchant à visualiser le plus distinctement sa destination. C'est pour cette raison que quand à la place des attendus jardin, maison bancale et gnomes errants il se retrouve devant la porte d'un appartement situé va savoir où dans le monde, il perd l'équilibre et tombe sur sa valise qui s'ouvre sous le choc. Il n'a pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrive que la porte devant lui s'ouvre dans la volée.

-On peux vous ai...Harry c'est toi ?

Un homme assez grand, aux cheveux longs et noirs apparaît dans l'encadrement. Ses pupilles sont dilatées et il pue l'alcool. Ce qui après tout ne le dérange pas. Des années d'entraînement intensifs pour être considéré comme LA personne responsable, quelque soit le groupe d'individus dans lequel il se trouve, l'a amener à savoir régler ce genre de problèmes.

Solution qui est en général d'ignorer l'ivrogne et de passer son chemin.

Le hic est qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel mec sous alcool mais de Sirius Black, ancien prisonnier à Askaban condamné à tort, héro de guerre et père spirituel de Harry Potter aka une des personnes les plus célèbres et influentes du pays et également à l'heure actuelle, son beau frère.

Le ministère a une dette envers cet individu, sa famille l'adore et Percy aime son travail et les petits plats de sa mère. Ce qui ne lui laisse qu'une solution.

-Je ne suis pas Harry Mr Black, je suis Percy. Percy Weasley le fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley, frère de...

-Harry, dit Black en gesticulant inutilement dans le vide, je m'en fous, je m'en fous. Je suis content de te voir, rentre prendre un verre mon filleul que j'aime qui est à moi.

Il attrapa Percy par la manche et essaya de le tirer sans force dans l'appartement. Le jeune homme soupira et se débarrassa aisément de l'emprise de Sirius.

-J'arrive Mr Black, laissez moi juste remettre mes affaires en ordre.

Sirius parti en courant et Percy rangea les vêtements répandus sur le sol d'un coup de baguette. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'il s'était imaginé ses vacances. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, cette histoire ne serait qu'un léger retardement dans son programme.

Il rentra dans l'appartement et ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui. La pièce principale est confortable, du genre à avoir été aménagée par quelqu'un qui passe sa vie ici et qui à réussi a optimiser l'arrangement des meubles pour qu'il ait à en faire le moins possible. Le sol est collant, probablement dû à de l'alcool renversé et il faudrait définitivement penser à aérer.

Percy s'était imaginé qu'après autant d'années d'emprisonnement à Askaban puis dans sa maison natale, Black aurait savouré sa nouvelle liberté dans le monde extérieur mais il semble plutôt qu'il se soit soucié de se fabriquer une nouvelle cellule.

-Comment ça se passe avec Ginny ? Demande Sirius en posant un verre de whisky pur feu devant lui.

-Hum...C'est vraiment une charmante demoiselle.

-Non je veux dire point de vue sexe ?

Percy s'étrangla dans son verre. Il s'empressa de chasser au plus profond de sa mémoire les mots sexe et Ginny et chercha une diversion.

-Vous en pensez quoi vous des nouvelles régulations sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons ?

Il voulut se frapper avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase. C'est vrai, ce genre de sujets n'intéressent personne, ça fait juste dix ans qu'on lui répète. Il fit dans sa tête un rapide récapitulatif de ce qu'il sait à propos de Sirius Black.

-Woouh, j'ai vu une de ces moto dans la rue tout à l'heure…toute...bleue...toute moldue...avec des peuneus…

Heureusement, Black sembla réagir.

-Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Je n'arrête pas d'en voir aussi...partout...elles m'allument, elle me disent « viens, viens je ferais de toi un dieu »...

Sirius mit les mains autour de sa tête pour se calmer. Percy ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul, comme s'il y avait un risque d'être contaminé par sa folie.

-Bref, reprit Sirius. Harry, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appelé…

-Appelé ? Comment ça appelé ?

L'homme le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une troisième oreille.

-Appelé comme appelé quoi ! J'ai pensé à toi très fort, j'ai dit ton nom…

Percy se figea. Il y a en effet eu des cas dans l'histoire de la magie où des personnes, des mourants la plupart du temps, souhaitant revoir certains proches de toute leur âme parvenaient à les attirer jusqu'à eux.

Il regarda son compagnon d'un œil critique. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air mourant.

-Mr Black, pouvez vous me décrire ?

Sirius se resservi un verre.

-Grand, roux avec des lunettes.

-Et pouvez vous me décrire Ginny ?

-Cheveux bruns, touffus, toujours avec un balai…

Percy poussa un long, long soupir. Il était donc le résultat d'un vague mélange de Ron et d'Harry. Et Black était tellement bourré et sincère dans sa demande de voir son filleul que ça avait fonctionné à merveille.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider Mr Black ? Se résigna t-il.

-On m'a demandé de faire un discours devant le magen...le magensabot, je suis pas doué avec ces choses là…

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Percy se redressa et bomba le torse.

-Ha mais ça c'est MA spécialité Sirius, si je peux vous appelez Sirius…

-Tu peux Harry…

-Quels sujets vous a t-on demandé d'aborder ?

-Mon passage à Askaban, ce que je pense de la justice...ils veulent savoir ce que je pense de la Justice...ILS VEULENT SAVOIR CE QUE J'EN PENSE DE LEUR JUSTICE ? LA JUSTICE C'EST DE LA MERDE !

-Calmez vous Sirius, on va leur dire ç ...Laissez moi trouver les mots.

-Sûr petit gars !

-C'est pour quand ?

-Dimanche midi.

-C'est demain !

-Déjà ?

Percy vida son whisky d'une traite et Sirius alla chercher une nouvelle bouteille.

knockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknock

Il trima dur sur le discours jusqu'aux premières heures de l'aube, Sirius portant occasionnellement un toast à sa persévérance et au fiston que je n'ai jamais eu, que je suis si fier de toi.

-Je pense que c'est bon, dit-il en se relisant encore une fois. Vous allez devoir vous entraîner à le lire...

-Les lettres bougent, gémit Sirius. Elles dansent la polka, elles veulent pas que je les lise.

Percy grogna intérieurement.

-La priorité c'est peut être de se débarrasser de ce problème d'alcool. Tant pis si vous découvrez le discours en même temps que tout le monde.

Il se leva et chercha dans l'appartement une potion de sobriété. Qu'il ne trouva pas.

Il revint d'un pas déterminé dans la cuisine, ouvrit les placards et sortit toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il commença à vider dans l'évier.

-Au moins vous ne toucherez à rien dans les prochaines heures, ça suffira peut-être…

Mais Sirius ronflait déjà bruyamment sur le canapé.

knockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknock

-Mal...nausée...tête qui tourne…

Percy soutint Sirius alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall du ministère de la magie.

-C'est pas très loin et on a un peu d'avance.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et avancèrent jusqu'à une grande salle où se déroulaient de temps à autre des conférences. Une foule se tassait déjà dans le couloir, une tête rousse familière en sortit et s'avança vers eux.

-Percy ! On était mort d'inquiétude, on t'attendait hier soir !

-Je suis désolé père, j'ai eu un contre temps.

Arthur Weasley regarda avec étonnement le paquet humain que traînait son fils.

-Sirius ! Prêt pour le grand discours ?

-Un discouuu… ?

Il laissa en suspens sa phrase, manquant de force pour la finir. Percy s'approcha de l'oreille de son père.

-Il a bu toute la nuit. Il est convaincu que je suis Harry…

Arthur hocha la tête tristement.

-Tu ferais mieux de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'estrade, je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose.

Dix minutes plus tard, son père le rejoignit en trottinant.

-Tiens c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, lui dit-il en lui tendant quelques comprimés, c'est moldu alors ça peut pas faire de mal, je les ai emprunté à Hermione…

Percy prit les cachets sans conviction et fit apparaître un verre d'eau.

-Prenez le cachet et buvez le verre d'eau Sirius, ça ira mieux après.

Sirius prit le cachet et avant que Percy ne réagisse, sortit une flasque et pris deux longues gorgées.

-Hé ! Il y avait quoi là dedans ?

-Vodkagic, la vodka qu'elle est comment la vodka ? qu'elle est magique.

Il se retint de l'étrangler. A la place il lui tendit la feuille sur laquelle il avait rédigé son discours.

-J'ai agrandis les lettres pour que vous arriviez à lire plus facilement. Tenez vous en à ce que j'ai écrit d'accord ?

Sirius lui tapota l'épaule en signe de réassurance et se dirigea d'un pas encore plus mou qu'avant vers le pupitre. Percy resta à proximité, par précaution. Quelques minutes plus tard, un employé du ministère faisant probablement parti de l'organisation prit la parole.

-Mesdames et messieurs, je vous invite à rejoindre vos sièges. Notre intervenant va prendre la parole...Je vous prie d'accueillir Mr Sirius Black !

L'appelé fit un pas en avant et commença à se racler la gorge. Il sembla soudain plus éveillé qu'avant et Percy poussa un soupir de soulagement, le remède moldu faisait effet.

-Bonjour, merci à vous tous d'être venus aujourd'hui. Je ne me présente plus, vous avez tous vu ma tronche sur des affiches pendant dix ans alors la moindre des choses serait de me situer…

Ok. C'est pas dans le texte.

-Premièrement, je vais m'asseoir le sol a l'air vachement confortable. Deuxièmement, la justice. La justice les gens, c'est joli, c'est jaune, c'est poufsouffle et ça n'existe pas dans notre pays. Parce que au final, une institution qui envoie des gens côtoyer des suceurs d'âmes au jour le jour sans même accorder un putain de petit procès est une mauvaise institution.

Dans la salle, les gens applaudirent poliment.

-Changement de sujet maintenant…

Sirius, déjà assis, se contorsionna pour poser sa tête sur le sol a côté de ses genoux.

-Je veux vous parlez, chères endives, d'une belle preuve d'amour que j'ai reçu hier…Je veux vous parler d'un jeune homme beau, mais vraiment très beau à l'intérieur. Oui, à toi la choucroute, je veux te parler de mon filleul Harry Potter. Harry vient nous rejoindre s'il te plaît…

Comme Sirius regardait Percy et non pas le vrai Harry Potter, qui lui était assis au premier rang et semblait bien heureux d'être confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, il baissa la tête et se résigna à faire une apparition.

Le pseudo conférencier se releva et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Voyez vous, ce jeune homme a non seulement sauvé le monde une bonne centaine de fois crevettes, mais hier, alors que je croulais sous les soucis et les demandes en mariages, il est apparu et il m'a rédigé ce beau discours que je vous ai lu. Il y a travaillé toute la nuit…

Comment décrédibiliser quelqu'un devant ses patrons en une seule phrase.

-Et d'accord, aujourd'hui il a une silhouette en zigzag, mais d'habitude il est droit et fier, et il fait le bien.

Sirius lui fit un bisou bien baveux sur la joue et incita la salle à l'applaudir. Percy ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il entendit Fred et Georges crier au dessus des bruits de la foule des « Harry on t'aime » et le véritable Harry vint le féliciter d'une poignée de main vigoureuse. Il vit du coin de l'œil Hermione en profiter pour éloigner Sirius de la scène.

Il vint les rejoindre peu de temps après, alors que l'audience se calmait et se dispersait, pensant qu'il s'agissait là de la fin mais sans réaliser qu'ils venaient d'assister a une conférence ne durant que cinq minutes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris ? Demanda Hermione en examinant avec inquiétude Sirius tanguer sur son siège.

-De l'alcool...beaucoup...et tes cachets.

-Mes cachets ? Paniqua Hermione.

Percy jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui évita soigneusement son regard. D'accord. Emprunté comme ça…

-Mais vous êtes fous, c'est des anxiolytiques !

Elle ne remarqua pas leur regards blancs à cette nouvelle et continua.

-Vous pouvez vous estimez heureux qu'il s'agissait d'un très faible dosage, ça aurait pu être grave. Je l'emmène se faire examiner.

Elle pris Sirius par le poignet et il la suivit obéissant.

-Où est ton balai Ginny ?

Une fois disparut de son champ de vision, Percy s'écroula sur une chaise.

-Je suis fini…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron. Tu t'es fait applaudir par toute cette foule…

-Je ne suis pas Harry Potter. Et qui va vouloir de moi maintenant que les gens pensent que j'ai passé la nuit à écrire un discours aussi nul.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproche à ce discours, dit Fred. Et puis ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un croie vraiment que c'est toi qui l'ai écrit.

-Oui, on ne reconnaît pas ta patte, plaisanta Georges.

Les jumeaux se lancèrent dans une imitation du style de Percy alors que celui-ci se tourna épuisé vers Harry.

-Ton parrain a un problème d'alcool.

Harry sourit tristement à l'euphémisme du siècle.

-Je sais. Il a commencé à rechuter après son procès, il n'arrive pas à s'adapter comme il voudrait à sa nouvelle liberté. Je pense qu'il est trop exigeant avec lui même. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû passer le voir hier mais j'ai travaillé tard et Remus est en vacances avec sa famille pour la première fois de sa vie, je n'allais certainement pas le priver de ça.

-Il va se détester quand il prendra conscience de ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui…

Harry éclata de rire.

-On voit bien que tu ne le connais pas. Tu sais, avant qu'il ne commence à nous traiter d'endives et à souligner ta silhouette en zigzag, on n'a rien remarquer qui clochait.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda t-il horrifié.

-Dans ses bons jours, sourit Harry.

Le survivant se leva et s'étira.

-Bon, je vais aller voir comment il va.

-Je viens.

Harry le regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'est que tu t'es attaché hein !

Percy le regarda avec sérieux.

-Je suis responsable !

Le survivant lui tapota le bras d'une manière faussement condescendante.

-Mais oui Percy, mais oui. Tu es responsable.

Who'sthereWho'sthereWho'sthereWho'sthereWho'sthere

Who'sthereWho'sthereWho'sthereWho'sthereWho'sthere

Fin. Parce qu'honnêtement si je continue ce serait pour régler les problèmes d'alcool de Sirius et je ne tiens pas à tomber dans l'angst.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est la première fois que j'ai un résumé aussi précis pour un défi et ce n'est pas toujours évident de s'y plier.

See you soon endives.


End file.
